


A Developing Relationship

by Dillian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Did You Know Bandit Keith is Doing Porn Now?, Developing Relationship Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Mokuba, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, F/M, How Jounouchi Can Get Mokuba to do Things Seto Can't, M/M, Multi, Post-Main Series Yu-Gi-Oh!, What Jounouchi and Seto do When They're Alone Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/pseuds/Dillian
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories, about two young men, Jounuchi Katsuya, and Kaiba Seto.They're still getting used to being in a relationship with each other, while also trying to raise Seto's younger brother Mokuba, who's barely entering his teens.  These stand on their own, I hope.  They're practice-writings for a longer story I'm working on with a co-writer, where one of the principle pairings is Seto/Jou.





	1. “Eat your lunch and you wouldn’t be hungry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place not too long after the ending of the original series. Seto and Jou are still getting used to each other. This one shows Mokuba, trying his limits with nii-sama, as he gets a little older himself.

**[Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters** ****  
**Characters: Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba, Jounuchi** **  
** **Author’s note: This is a fan-work, meant for enjoyment only, and not for any material profit.** **]**

In this scene, we have one thirteen-year old, one eighteen-year old, who’s taking a lunch break from whatever plebeian manual-labor job it is that he does every day, and another eighteen-year old, who’s already changed the course a major weapons manufacturing corporation, and made it show a profit in its new incarnation, despite setbacks, and weird, semi-supernatural activities. They’re sitting at a table. There’s food in front of the first two protagonists in this little drama. The third plans to eat after he finishes work for the day; food weighs down his decision-making abilities.

Did I mention that the two eighteen-year olds have slept together? They have, a couple of times. If one of them weren’t such an idiot, they’d probably do it more often.

“What about that one?” The blond eighteen-year old points. “Look at the ass on her.”

“Mmm, round, tight…” The thirteen-year old gives an age-inappropriate chuckle. “And the titties? Did you notice those?”

“Yeah, but did you see the look on her face?” the blond says. “She’s a ball-breaker, I’d watch out for her.”

“Maybe.” The thirteen-year old points in another direction. “How about her?”

His brother tries, but can’t hold back a sigh. “I took time off work, because you said you were hungry, Mokuba. The food’s here. Eat.”

“Oh, I’m _hungry_.” Mokuba’s tone is X-rated. Seriously, where do kids these days learn to talk like that? “I’m hungry for her.”

“You mean for that one over there?” The blond gestures. “Because the redhead at the counter is hotter, if you ask me.” Where do the kids learn to talk that way? Oh yeah, that’s right, it’s from stupid blond duelists, with no class and no dignity.

Mokuba looks, seems to be considering. “I wouldn’t kick either of them out of bed, would you, Jounuchi-kun?”

“You know I’m kind of with someone,” _Jounuchi-kun_ says, “otherwise…” He gives a foul snicker.

Time is ticking by. There are still several important decisions that need to be made this afternoon. Seto looks at his watch, but if he’s hoping to hurry either of the other two along with the gesture, he is disappointed.

“I want both of them,” Mokuba says. “They can come to my bed, and make a nice, hot sandwich, and I’ll be the filling.”

“A Mokuba-sandwich,” says Jounuchi. “That’s a good one.”

“Could you just eat your regular sandwich,” Seto reminds his brother one more time. “It’s 12:30, and I’ve got a meeting at one.”

“I’m not _hungry_ for regular sandwiches,” Mokuba says like a brat. “I’m _hungry_ for blondes, and brunettes, and redheads…”

 _If he snickers one more time_ , his brother tells himself, _I am going to shove that sandwich in his face_. Then Mokuba snickers one more time, and of course he doesn’t do it, because he isn’t Gozaburo.

“You stay with him,” Seto finally tells Jounuchi. “Stay as long as you want, stay the whole afternoon, for all I care.” He pulls out his wallet. “I’ll pay, I suppose you don’t have any money with you, as usual?”

“Naw, that’s okay, I got it.” The blond takes out his wallet, and starts counting dirty bills onto the table. He looks at Mokuba. “Seriously though, kid, I got stuff to do too. You better hurry up.”

Seto doesn’t want to look, but he looks, and sees Mokuba tearing into the sandwich he couldn’t have cared less about, a second or two before. Why is it that Jounuchi can always get him to do things, and his brother can’t?

“Eat your lunch, and you wouldn’t be hungry,” he hears the blond tell Mokuba, his grammar terrible, as usual.


	2. Call on Line One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place later than the last one. Seto and Jou are more of an established couple now. This is one of their evenings together, that takes kind of a weird turn.

**[Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters** ****  
**Characters: Jounuchi, Kaiba, Bandit Keith Howard** **  
** **Author’s note: This is a fan-work, meant for enjoyment only, and not for any material profit.** **]**

The first time Kaiba finds him watching porn, he gets offended, because he thinks it means he’s not keeping Jou satisfied. The second time, he gets into it, and the third time, he gets really into it. And then there’s this time, when Jou brought home something that came highly recommended, by the guy at the video store.

“ _Booty Call on Line One_.” Kaiba reads the DVD cover out loud, while Jou’s setting up the movie. “The titles are always half the fun, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” Jou runs the cursor over options onscreen. “We got a choice, dub, or subtitles.”

“Who cares? Are we watching it for the dialogue?”

“Subtitles it is.” Jou clicks. He relaxes back onto the sofa with his boyfriend. “I love American porn.”

Kaiba’s grinning, as the first pair of bazongas shows up onscreen. “They always have to make everything bigger in America, don’t they?”

Jou eyes the girl’s ‘donk, which is a perfect match for those Double-D beauties. “Some things only get better, when they’re bigger.”

“I guess.” Kaiba’s got the lube out. He slicks up his hands.

Onscreen, the blonde says something in English to a brunette, who’s wearing the shortest dress in the world. She says something back to her, while Kaiba’s handing Jou the lube, and he takes a big glob of it.

“So, you think they’re supposed to be executives, or secretaries?” Kaiba asks Jou.

“Executives, obvious.” Jou gestures at the screen. “Look at that one’s big brains.”

“Oh, definitely, makes total sense.” Kaiba stops snarking for a minute to watch, because those _brains_ are definitely worth studying. “Look at her legs,” he says, pointing at the blonde. Then he shuts up again, because now the brunette is showing something that goes way beyond legs. “A full Brazilian,” he says very softly.

“Landing-strip.”

Onscreen, the blonde’s tongue is the plane, and it is _coming in for a landing_. Jou reaches over. Kaiba’s cock is ready for him, as he knew it would be. And his boyfriend takes his, and they both slide just a little closer together. Neither of them stops looking at the action even for a second. There’s the pussy, blonde gives it everything it deserves, and there are all these American groans and squeals. Then the ass. Pull the cheeks apart and show that American asshole, which is, of course, shaved perfectly clean as well. More American groans and squeals, and a lot of wiggling around from both of them. After the brunette shoots more juice than you would have thought one girl could have in her, then it’s the blonde’s Brazilian that gets some attention. Meanwhile on the sofa, Jou’s fingers are doing what they’re supposed to do, and Kaiba’s fingers are doing the same thing.

“I thought you said there was a guy in this one,” Kaiba says. He’s holding back, because of course you never want to shoot too quickly.

“You said.” If there is a guy, he’d better show up soon, because Kaiba’s fingers are doing exactly what they’re supposed to do right now. No embarrassment worse than being the first one to shoot; Jou’s boyfriend can be merciless. “You’re the one…” He reaches down with one hand, loosens Kaiba’s fingers a little. “You read the box, not me.”

“What’s the matter? Can’t hold back?” From the feel of it, Kaiba’s not going to be able to hold back much longer either. Not that he’d ever admit it. “ _Little boy_.”

It stops being an issue, because the guy does show up onscreen a second later. And what a guy! “Everything is bigger in America” could mean muscles or a lot of other things, with this one. He’s also very blond. That’s all that Jou sees at first, when he comes in, it’s just blond hair, big, muscled shoulders, and those hard thighs, under the round, tight, American ass.

Then the guy says something, and the voice sounds kind of familiar.

“He’s telling them to check his wiring,” Kaiba says. “You watch.” His hand moves a little faster on Jou’s cock. “I’d like him to check my wiring, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Onscreen, the guy is still talking, and his voice scratches something at the very back of Jou’s mind. If he could just figure out what it was…

The two girls are down on their knees onscreen, now, one’s in back of the big guy, going at his ass, and the other one’s in front.

“You can shoot now if you want, little boy,” Kaiba says. “I won’t judge.” From the sound of it, he’s about a second or two away from shooting himself, now.

Jou could, he really could, if… If he could just get rid of that tingling suspicion. Then the camera angle onscreen changes, and…

“That’s Bandit Keith!” He points at the big blond guy, as it all comes back to him. “He stole my Star Chips! He tried to kill Yuugi!”

Kaiba looks up at the screen for only the shortest of seconds. “He also tried to ruin Battle City, by setting a warehouse on fire,” he says. “And he’s dead, he died in the fire. That’s just a lookalike. Now come on.” His hand closes around Jou’s, tightening the fingers, speeding up the motions, as he gets closer to coming. “Weren’t we in the middle of something?”

Jou tells himself that Kaiba’s right. He saw that fire, didn’t he? No way anybody could have survived it. But he also knows that the Shadows made things different. They’re gone now, but back then? All kinds of crazy stuff kept happening. He also tells himself though, that it doesn’t matter anyway. Bandit Keith’s in America doing porno movies, and he’s here having sex with his boyfriend, no way they’re ever going to run into each other again. After awhile he manages to convince himself. But it’s still Kaiba that comes first this time.

“I guess I’ve shown you who has staying power this time,” Jou tells him, “ _little boy_.”

Later on, he tells Yuugi about what happened. He also starts checking regularly, to see if Bandit Keith’s made any more pornos.


End file.
